


The World Afresh

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: Dove Drabbles [11]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Footnotes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endings are not always endings, but the beginnings of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Afresh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dove_drabbles](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/) December prompt: _"holiday cheer begins here."_

* * *

"Everyone seems ridiculously cheerful."

Kumiko turned away from watching as a  _kadomatsu_ **[1]**  was carefully arranged. She laughed at his disgruntled expression. "What are you talking about...?"

Shin gestured at the general vicinity, the hustle and bustle flowing around them; the gentle rumble of a multitude of people talking at once. "Everyone here is so damn...happy."

Kumiko threaded her arm around his and gently pulled them into the flow of foot traffic. They continued their walk down the street. "What did you expect? New Years is just around the corner. Of course people are going to be happy."

"Yeah, I get that," Shin grumbled and nodded absently when someone in the crowd called out to him. He didn't see who; hadn't the last half a dozen times someone had shouted "Young Master Red Lion." Shin pretty much doubted he would have recognized them even if he had. "But this is more than simple holiday cheer. I mean, they keep saying that."

"What?"

"You know," Shin said awkwardly; "Red Lion. They keep calling me Red Lion."

As if to prove his point, someone else in the crowd shouted: "Young Master Red Lion!  _Yoi otoshi o!_ "  **[2]**

"See—!"

Kumiko laughed into his shoulder. Shin huffed and smiled weakly when an old lady came up to him and unceremoniously handed him a slim pine branch wrapped in red and white paper  **[3]**. He couldn't find in him to reject her gift; he pecked her on the cheek, like he did his own grandmother. Kumiko was still giggling when they managed to pry themselves from her grandmotherly hold.

"You can stop anytime now," Shin said through gritted teeth. He absently ran his fingers through the pine needles, still fresh and green. He wondered if people would call him sentimental if he hung it outside his apartment door.

"I'm sorry," she said between giggles, not sounding sorry at all; "but that was too funny. You should have seen your face!"

Shin sighed as she burst into another round of giggles. He waited until Kumiko caught her breath before saying: "How do they know that name?"

Kumiko smirked up at him. "Well, you can thank Kyou- _san_  for that. Oh, and the young ones at Tanukibara. They seem to like you a lot."

Shin winced at the reminder of the Tanukibara- _kumi_  and their...  _enthusiasm_. "Right, but do these people know that I'm not actually part of the family? That I'm not one of you guys?"

Kumiko squeezed his arm affectionately and tilted her head closer, as if imparting a secret. Shin obediently leaned in. "When  _Ojii-san_  gave us his blessing, you automatically became a part of the family. Since  _Ojii-san_  accepted you, everyone here accepted you, too. You may not be officially family, but to them, you might as well be and they honor that by calling you by your  _urana_ **[4]**."

Later, Shin would blame a random bout of temporary allergy to pine for his watery eyes. He cleared his throat roughly and took a deep breath, banishing the tight feeling in his chest. While the tightness left, he felt a curious warmth settle comfortably around his heart. Shin ignored that, too.

"Right."

Kumiko smiled softly and rested her head slightly on his shoulder. "I think it's nice and New Year is all about new beginnings, right? Why not start here, with the people of Kamiyama? Accept them as family as they have apparently accepted you."

Shin looked around, at the people that called Kamiyama home. They went about their way happily; with an enthusiasm that came with the determination to see this year off the right way and receive the new year properly. They greeted each other, tended to the ties that bind them to each other, making sure that no one was forgotten or left behind. Their energy was sharp and clear; like the first fall of snow; like fresh cut pine.

Shin breath it in, felt their energy become his own. It shot through his vein, sparked off his lungs and ignited within his heart.

The next time someone called out his name, Shin easily spotted them in the crowd. A stranger that wasn't a stranger but a new friend. He dragged Kumiko to greet them personally.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] A traditional Japanese decoration for the New Year which means literally "gate pine." It is placed in pairs in front of a home or business as a sign for the New Year God, or Toshigami, to come down. Kadomatsu is made up of pine leaves, three bamboo shoots and ume (plum): pine to symbolize longevity, since the pine grows tall and is always green; bamboo for prosperity since bamboo is very strong and grows very straight and tall; and plum for constancy seeing as the plum tree can withstand winter and blooms in early spring.
> 
> [2] A casual way to say, "I wish you a Happy New Year!"
> 
> [3] Like kodamatsu, a much simpler was to decorate the entryway of your home or business is with a branch of pine. A western equivalent would be the wreaths we put on our doors. They can be as elaborate or simple as ours.
> 
> [4] It means "secret name" or "alias."


End file.
